Un futuro de rojo y blanco
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Los tiempos cambian, si. Pero los sentimientos de amor, esos no: si los sabían mantener eran firmes e inamovibles contra viento y marea. Y esto lo tenía muy claro el albino, quien en este momento está haciendo una remembranza de varios de los momentos que ha pasado con la mujer de su vida. Y si: quiere seguir coleccionando recuerdos, memorias, alegrías y dichas...


**Un futuro de rojo y blanco**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Los tiempos cambian, si. Pero los sentimientos de amor, esos no: si los sabían mantener eran firmes e inamovibles contra viento y marea. Y esto lo tenía muy claro el albino, quien en este momento está haciendo una remembranza de varios de los momentos que ha pasado con la mujer de su vida. Y si: quiere seguir coleccionando recuerdos, memorias, alegrías y dichas...

* * *

 **Nota:** Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe), por lo que nuestras células favoritas estarán en el mundo normal como nosotros los mortales en vez de en el cuerpo humano como en el anime. Eso sí, no les puse los nombres que se les ha puesto en otros AU's -Ai, Yuiichi, Reimi, IIshiro, etc.- porque yo quería que los identificáramos como ellos mismos en vez de adaptarles nombres -y mucho menos los iba a llamar claves como los de 1146 o 3803, por favor-, así que mejor los describo como pelirroja, albino, etc.

No se preocupen, solo ellos son los únicos personajes de este fic, pero si se hará referencia a otros personajes conocidos del anime… a ver si por allí los identifican.

Antes de iniciar a leer, les recomiendo mucho escuchar la canción "Abrázame muy fuerte" de Juan Gabriel mientras leen, inspira muchas emociones a la hora de avanzar con la lectura, lo sé por experiencia… lo he hecho con otros fics.

Aquí les dejo el link y/o video: watch?v=Kh4lsws7GGE

Ahora sí, adelante con el relato:

* * *

Los tiempos cambian, si. Pero los sentimientos de amor, esos no: si los sabían mantener eran firmes e inamovibles contra viento y marea.

Y esto lo tenía muy claro el albino, quien en este momento está haciendo una remembranza de varios de los momentos que ha pasado con la mujer de su vida. Y si: quiere seguir coleccionando recuerdos, memorias, alegrías y dichas...

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que ellos se habían conocido, chocando por accidente en el primer día de universidad, logrando establecer una amistad peculiar teniendo en cuenta las carreras que estaban estudiando: ella, pedagogía, y el, criminología.

No todos los días se ve a una pelirroja y a un albino conversar como si nada, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las carreras que estudiaban. Era notorio para todos los que conocían a alguno de los dos que había una alta posibilidad de que ellos terminaran juntos. Obvio para todos, excepto para ellos mismos.

De hecho, no fue sino hasta seis meses antes de graduarse, durante una fiesta en la que fue casi forzado por sus compañeros de facultad -lo encerraron en un armario junto a ella y no los dejaron salir hasta que fueran sinceros consigo mismos-.

Y funcionó.

Ya después se las cobraría de sus amigos -el autoapodado "Escuadrón Neutrofilo"- por esta acción: lo importante fue que el la amaba y era correspondido.

Ese beso en el armario era uno de los mejores momentos de toda su vida...

Estos eran los pensamientos de un tipo de cabellera blanca, vestido con camiseta de manga larga color negro y jeans azules caminando cerca de una fuente mientras esperaba la llegada del amor de su vida.

Ya hacía dos años que se habían graduado, mismos dos años desde que pasaron a vivir juntos en un pequeño departamento, tratando de disfrutar los momentos que tenían juntos...

...lo cual no era siempre posible: debido a sus profesiones, no siempre coincidían en casa.

Pero hacían todo lo posible por mantener su relación.

Y precisamente por eso el estaba allí: tuvo que separar específicamente ese día para que no lo llamaran con algún caso en la tarde o noche.

No. Este día era para su chica.

"Me pregunto si se habrá perdido", piensa el peliblanco con una sonrisa recordando como la conoció: chocó contra él en el mismo primer día de clases, estando ella desesperada por llegar a su aula y no se fijó que se topó con él.

Afortunadamente para la pelirroja, el mismo la asesoró en cuanto a donde estaba su salón, logrando ella a la vez, sacarle la primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo, lo que hasta a el mismo le sorprendió.

Se volvió a encontrar con ella unas tres o cuatro veces, todas en la misma situación, ella perdida y el ayudándola a encontrar su salón.

Empezó a surgir una amistad entre ellos, amistad que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie por la disparidad de sus carreras. Incluso algunos apostaban en cuanto tiempo serian novios y/o terminarían.

Eso sí, ninguno de los dos supo de esas apuestas sino hasta que ya formalizaron una relación en el último semestre de facultad, y no les dieron el gusto de romper.

Ni lo harán, de eso está seguro.

-¿Hola? ¿Estas allí, cariño?

El albino detuvo sus pensamientos al ver al amor de su vida, vestida de una falda de tirantes color blanca, sandalias del mismo color y su infaltable boina roja desde los días de universidad.

-Hola amor-, la besa, -pensé que te habías perdido... otra vez.

-Oye...- reclama la de ojos ámbar con una mueca, -no todas las veces que me tarde significa que me perdí... bendito sea el que inventó el GPS-, dijo lo ultimo para sí misma.

Sin embargo, la última frase logro ser escuchada por su amado, lo que le provoca una sonrisa: seguía siendo la misma chica de aquellos tiempos de universidad que se perdía en su trabajo de medio tiempo como repartidora de pizzas.

-Está bien. Entonces, ¿que ocurrió?

-Las cosas ya no son como antes, querido...

El albino se queda mirándola con signo de interrogación:

-Los niños... cada día que pasa me impresionan más. Ahora son capaces de planificar estructuras enteras y si pudieran, las construirían...

-¿En serio?

-Si, además de que colaboran muy bien en equipo...

-Wow...

La de ojos ámbar lanza un suspiro:

-No tengo ese toque especial de mi antigua maestra de ser dulce y firme a la vez para dirigir la clase.

-Pues bueno, ella te inspiró a tomar la carrera para ser maestra, mas no a tener que ser tal y como ella.

-Lo sé. Solo que a esa edad yo conocí a varios niños que lo único que pensábamos era a jugar a las escondidas.

-No hables por mí...

-Ok, tu no. Pero ahora estos niños de camisa celeste de la escuela... están... serian capaces de sacar la carrera de arquitectura en una semana, y sin que eso sea parte del programa educativo.

-Está bien, mejor dejamos eso de lado. ¿Que te parece si mejor aprovechamos que hoy es viernes y disfrutamos esta cita?

La pelirroja asiente:

-Hacia mucho que no teníamos una, ¿verdad?

-Si... Antes de que entraras a trabajar como profesora.

-Al menos ahora no hay que comer palomitas mientras vemos películas viejas.

-Lo sé-, saca los dos boletos que tiene a la mano: -¿Vamos al acuario?

-¡Si!- responde con entusiasmo tomándole la mano y dirigiéndose al mencionado lugar.

* * *

-Este lugar es genial-, decía asombrada la pelirroja mientras veía a las criaturas marinas pasar del otro lado del vidrio, mientras que su novio estaba a su lado, tomados de la mano, sintiéndose feliz por las reacciones de su pareja mientras el mismo jugueteaba con un objeto cuadrado en su bolsillo de la mano izquierda.

-Definitivamente, todo lo que tenga que ver con vida lo es.

Su novia lo mira directo al rostro:

-¿N...no, no tienes que partir en este momento?

El la mira enternecido por su actitud: muchas otras personas hubieran tirado la toalla debido a su absorbente profesión -eso lo sabia debido a platicas con sus antiguos compañeros del "Escuadrón Neutrofilo"- pero ella no. Ella luchó al igual que él para mantener la relación, y no estaba dispuesto a echar todo por la borda.

-No. Separé este momento especialmente para ti. Te mereces esto y más, cariño.

En eso aprovecha para volver a besarla, siendo inmediatamente correspondido, pero cuidando de no poner más intensidad en ese beso, principalmente por estar en público.

-Te amo-, dice la pelirroja quitándose su propia boina y poniéndosela en la cabeza del albino.

-Y yo a ti.

Una mantarraya aparece en el vidrio observándolos, lo cual provoca que la pareja la admire y continúen disfrutando de este día especial.

* * *

Después del acuario, ya era algo noche, por lo que la pareja procedió a ir a cenar a un restaurante algo elegante para cerrar con broche de oro la cita.

-Oye, este restaurante es caro...

-No te preocupes, querida, todo es para ti.

Una vez que los atendieron, y que se hiciera valida la reservación que tenía el peliblanco hecha desde hace una semana, los ponen en un lugar con una vista panorámica de la ciudad.

Una vez que hicieron sus pedidos al mesero, ambos se quedan mirando sin soltarse de las manos en ningún momento, disfrutando de la compañía de su pareja en silencio, diciéndose con miradas lo que no era necesario decir a voz abierta.

Así continuaron hasta que les sirvieron los platillos que previamente habían solicitado.

Cuando les sirvieron, trajeron vino, y les sirvieron en una copa a ambos.

El peliblanco veía como su novia comía los alimentos, pero no había tocado el vino en toda la noche:

-¿Cariño, te ocurre algo? No has bebido vino...

La pelirroja, algo nerviosa, responde:

-Pues bueno, la verdad... no creo que sea una buena idea ingerirlo ahora.

-¿Pero por qué no?

Ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa:

-Como puedo decírtelo... ¿Te acuerdas... de la última noche de películas?

-Si, si me acuerdo...

Y como olvidarlo, hace un mes... lo que inicio como una noche con palomitas y películas viejas pasó a ser una noche con risas entre ellos, pequeñas cosquillas, besos que pasaron de inocentes a más intensos, aumento de la temperatura corporal de ambos, y una apremiante necesidad de mas...

Aun recordaba perfectamente el cómo entraron al cuarto, el cómo iban despojándose de las ropas como si de eso dependiera su existencia, la primera vez que vio la anatomía de su novia sin ninguna prenda encima: su vientre plano, sus pechos firmes, sus suaves caderas... toda la hermosura a sus ojos y a su merced.

Aun podía oír sus suaves jadeos, sus fuertes gemidos, sus exclamaciones que le pedían más a cada momento que hacían el amor, deseosos de placer, a cada instante, hasta que llegaron al cielo por primera vez...

Hasta que cayó en la cuenta a lo que su amada se refería... debido a que ninguno de los dos esperaba que las cosas desembocaran en eso, lo hicieron sin condón...

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa:

-Te refieres a...-dijo, sin poder aguantar las lagrimas por primera vez desde que era niño.

Su novia, al ver su reacción, decidió revelar todo de una vez:

-Si. Estoy embarazada.

La reacción del albino fue inmediata: la abraza, llorando de felicidad al ver que todo se traducía en un futuro brillante como familia.

-Seré padre... Seremos padres...

-Si, lo seremos. Creo que está de más preguntar si lo quieres.

-Que pregunta es esa: claro que quiero que lo tengamos: es parte de ambos, nuestro hijo o hija. Claro que lo quiero.

Continúan con el abrazo, hasta que él se separa y se pone de rodillas en el piso frente a ella:

-Tenia planeado algo diferente, pero al fin y al cabo todo desemboca en lo mismo-, saca la cajita de su bolsillo y revela un anillo-, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y criar a nuestro bebé juntos?

Ahora era el turno de ella de llorar: se puso ambas manos en su rostro, impactada por la sorpresa que él le tenía: quien diría que ambos tenían un detalle especial para el otro.

-Si, si quiero...

Y con eso le pone el anillo en la mano y la besa tiernamente, estando ambos felices de que todo lo que alguna vez soñaron e idealizaron ahora se convierte en realidad.

Ahora es tiempo de planear una boda rápida y el consiguiente nacimiento del primogénito, aguardándoles a la ahora familia un futuro prometedor...

Un futuro de rojo y blanco.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
